Various water and/or lighting displays exist. However, the manner in which the water and lighting interact with each other in such displays may be limited. For example, the use of water to focus or otherwise alter light passing through the water has not been used. Accordingly, there is a need for innovative techniques in which light may be passed through water to provide visual effects.
There have also been large water and lighting displays such as fountains, laser light shows and the like. However, there has not been a water and light display that may cover a wall in a building, especially where that display may extend several floors, for example, in an atrium or hotel lobby. Accordingly, there is a need for a display that may be installed in such a location as well as other locations.